One Day
by quonk
Summary: It was intoxicating, she thought, he was one of the only things she'd failed to exterminate and she was here again to try kill him. That or she'd end up sleeping with him again.


She'd hated the night and anything dark with a passion burning as bright as the sun. She'd hated it with all the shattered fragments of her childish heart.

Then she was consumed by it. The darkness she hated slowly seeped into her bloodstream; becoming a irrevocable part of her. She grew to embrace it, even _love it._

No longer did she think of her girlhood vengeance, the thrill of the hunt was what she lived for now. Tracking monsters in darkness and slowly ridding Runeterra of all things evil.

Evil lurked in darkness. She felt the pull in her blood and heart. It lulled her, tempted her soul and being to accept the _evil_ in the darkness she was so desperately attracted to. That was the only thing she refused to lose. Her goodness and passion for justice.

Not that she had any left, but she liked to tell herself that she did. What she did was righteous. The night hunter would bring evil to its feet. Eradicate its existence. Another thing she liked to tell herself.

"Shauna." A voice came from the other side of the room, purring softly and mocking her. "How nice of you to come back."

It was intoxicating, she thought, _he_ was one of the only _things_ she'd failed to exterminate and she was here again to try kill _him_. That or she'd end up sleeping with him again.

Shauna Vayne knew exactly which one would be the outcome of tonight's visit. She didn't like it but she knew it.

"Vladimir." Shauna's voice rang clear through the lavishly decorated, blood red room. Red like the blood he so dearly loved to toy with. It served as a friendly reminder for what he truly was; a disgusting, inhuman hemomancer. Filthy Noxian scum. "I'll kill you."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" He teased her, forming himself from a dark pool of blood and stepping out of the shadows of the corner.

"I'm sure." She growled, her sapphire eyes burning with an icy anger, her grip tightened on her crossbow. Shauna could feel the mounting anger and the itch to attack him increased at a violent rate.

The white haired man hummed in response as he walked towards her. The night hunter couldn't help but take a step backwards. She wasn't scared of him, oh no, not at all. It was that she instinctively feared the outcome she knew would happen.

Again, Shauna knew that another part of her would be lost to the night, the darkness. Then the evil that she so _loathed_ with her being.

"You seem to be unsure of yourself, darling." Vladimir was suddenly in front of her. It was unsettling how quickly her guard came down in front of the Noxian.

The hunter swore under her breath as she jabbed her crossbow forwards into the hemomancer's abdomen. She let her gaze flicker up into his eyes as she cursed herself for not noticing him get close, for letting herself get caught up in unnecessary thoughts.

"I'm not unsure." Shauna said, keeping her voice low. The ripping of flesh filled her ears, a satisfying and familiar sound, her deep blue eyes moving towards the sound.

Blood pooled from the wound. It wasn't enough to kill him at all. The wound was nothing for Vladimir.

A groan came from the taller man and it made her shudder. It wasn't pained at all. He was enjoying her pathetic attempts at trying to kill him.

"That's right Shauna, keep going." He coaxed her, reaching a pale hand out to stroke her cheek softly. Her eyes were trained on the blood trickling out of the wound. She flinched away from his touch, yet she didn't pull the trigger.

"Not going to pull it?" Vladimir laughed at her as he stepped closer, the bolt piercing further through his stomach. "Come now… Why are you hesitating dear?"

Shauna tensed before looking up sharply. There was a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his thin lips and his crimson eyes glinted with a inhuman sort of enjoyment.

She pulled the trigger. He wasn't there anymore.

With an agitated snarl the night hunter hurled the crossbow at the wall. It hit the floor with a solid thump, that sort of impact wouldn't break it.

"You bastard…" She hissed, looking down at the sanguine pool at her feet.

The pool of blood laughed before bubbling and forming a human shape again. Vladimir was so close, she could feel his heat and smell his strange scent. The hemomancer smelled like a strange mix between blood, iron and roses.

"You took too long my dear." He leant over to whisper in her ear. His long, white hair tickled her cheek, causing the Demacian to tense again. The Noxian hemomancer pulled her glasses off let them fall to the floor.

"Shut up, scum."

"That stings a little more than your pathetic attempt to drive your crossbow into me, Shauna."

She didn't answer him. Instead she yanked the pale man down and her lips were on his. The hunter felt his victorious grin as he kissed her back eagerly.

His hand (which lacked his metal claws, unsurprisingly, he was always without them when she came around,) snaked itself into her dark, thick ponytail. Vladimir pulled at the first band that held the brunt of her hair and slipped it down; collecting all the other bands that held her hair in her iconic ponytail.

Shauna pulled away to breath, but only for a second as her lips were claimed yet again by the _monster_. She let herself be pushed around until her calves touched silky sheets where she fell backwards onto.

From there the night hunter let herself loose in the pleasure that Vladimir brought to her. Let herself feel wanted again.

* * *

He pushed into her, none too gently. Shauna let a soft sigh leave her throat, the stretch felt good and Vladimir filled her exquisitely. She felt his teeth scrape at her neck, his tongue paying special attention to the vein in her neck.

The young woman dug her nails into his broad back, raking them down as hard as she could in retaliation to the pleasure he brought her. In response, Vladimir bit down slightly as he thrust into her.

It pulled an especially erotic moan from Shauna. She hated him and the way her body was so easily lost under his touches.

"You're beautiful." She barely caught the words through her lust filled mind.

"And you're a monster." He laughed at her, the sound running across her neck sending another shock through her lithe body.

"You are kind tonight, Shauna." She wasn't why he liked to use her first name but she liked the way it rolled off his tongue. With that fleeting thought, another thrust from Vladimir made her gasp, tearing her away from her thoughts.

The hunter looked up, noticing that his lips were nowhere near her neck anymore. She noticed that his red eyes even shone even brighter underneath the moonlight that filtered in and the lust that swirled in already misty orbs.

"Focus on me love."

And she did, with a tilt of her head she sealed it with a tender kiss.

* * *

It was quiet. It always was in the aftermath of their trysts. Vladimir held her close, his grip was iron and the night hunter had barely any room to move, nor did she feel like she had the strength to do so.

Vladimir always left Shauna exhausted. She felt the need to sleep haze her mind over, she never liked the way he left her feeling. Sleepy and safe.

In the arms of her enemy. In the arms of _evil._

Disgusting. She hated it. She'd kill him, rid herself of these feelings. But for now, she'd let this weakness live. Just for now.

"One day."

"But not today."

* * *

what a strange piece but i enjoyed writing it tbqh. unbeta'd and will edit it one day. hope you guys enjoyed, reviews are not needed but always appreciated uwu


End file.
